Don't Let it Go
by misslonely8059
Summary: Ele era o meu melhor amigo. Até o dia em que me apresentou à sua garota e então alguma coisa mudou dentro de mim... AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Aviso 01**: Vocês sabem, Harry Potter e seu universo são da JK, essa história é um delírio e eu não ganho nada com isso.

**Aviso 02**: Continuo sem beta, por tanto, perdoem qualquer errinho.

**Aviso 03**: É slash, se não gosta, por favor, não leia. E é M, por tanto, crianças, fechem os olhos!

**Aviso 04**: Então, eu sei que eu deveria estar continuando Secrets e tudo o mais, mas essa história me surgiu e eu TIVE de escrevê-la! Quando vocês começarem a ler, vão perceber que ela foi baseada no filme O Melhor Amigo da Noiva, que é lindo, por sinal, e super merecia servir de inspiração pra um DRARRY. *-*

**Aviso 05**: Reservei esse espaço para agradecer à **Nee**, que sugeriu o nome dessa história, e à **Tay**, que ficou lendo as partes que eu mandava, hsauassahsausa. Thanks, eu amo vocês duas S2

**Aviso 06**: O segundo capítulo já está quase pronto, dependendo da aceitação, eu continuo. Enfim, boa leitura.

**Don't Let it Go**

oOoOo

_Ele era o meu melhor amigo_

_Até o dia em que me apresentou à sua garota_

_E então alguma coisa mudou dentro de mim..._

oOoOo

O Três Vassouras estava apinhado de gente naquela noite fria de sábado, mas não era como se fosse realmente difícil distinguir a cabeleira platinada que, por si só, se destacava em meio à multidão.

Harry não conseguiu evitar sorrir ao finalmente vê-lo pela primeira vez nessas duas semanas. Sentado perto do balcão, o loiro tinha as pernas cruzadas numa atitude displicente, um dos cotovelos estava apoiado no encosto da cadeira e uma mão estava erguida, brincando com um copo de bebida qualquer. Os olhos cinza analisavam o líquido violeta do drink sem qualquer emoção, as sobrancelhas arqueadas em sinal de desprezo.

- Está atrasado, Potter. – foi o que ele disse de modo seco quando Harry sentou ao seu lado, o olhar gélido ainda dirigido ao copo de bebida, recusando-se a encarar o moreno. – Vou lembrar lhe dar um relógio de presente no seu próximo aniversário.

E lá estava ele em seu típico traje de arrogância. E, por Deus, como era bom tê-lo de volta!

- O trânsito está horrível. – justificou, ajeitando os óculos no rosto. - Parece que todo mundo resolveu sair de carro hoje à noite.

- Devia ter descido do carro e vindo a pé. – o loiro respondeu, ácido, o que fez Harry sorrir ainda mais.

- E andar 40 km até aqui?

- Você estava vindo _me_ ver, Potter! – e finalmente se dignou a encarar o moreno, as orbes cinzentas brilhando divertidas – Deveria andar 80 km, se fosse preciso.

E ergueu uma sobrancelha, desafiador. Eles ficaram se encarando por um momento sem trocar qualquer palavra, nenhum querendo desfiar o olhar primeiro, até que, por fim, Malfoy soltou uma risada nasal e virou o rosto para bebericar sua bebida, o que fez o sorriso de Harry crescer ainda mais.

- Eu quase tinha esquecido o quanto você é convencido, Draco. – disse, vendo o outro revirar os olhos e sorrir, abusado.

- Diga a verdade, você _sentiu_ minha falta. – provocou, voltando a encarar o moreno.

E estava certo. Harry sentira tanta falta do amigo nas últimas semanas que mal conseguia disfarçar e mesmo o Rony, seu parceiro no distrito policial, que era lerdo demais para reparar em qualquer coisa, percebeu várias vezes o ar distante do moreno, seus pensamentos ocupados em imaginar onde aquele loiro filho da puta (com todo respeito à Narcisa, claro, que era uma mulher maravilhosa!) poderia estar e o que ele deveria estar fazendo. Chegou a praguejar diversas vezes contra a maldita operadora telefônica que tinha deixado Draco incomunicável nessas duas semanas inteiras e não falar com ele todo esse tempo foi como se tivessem arrancado um pedaço de Harry.

Afinal, era seu melhor amigo, se conheciam desde os onze anos, faziam de tudo juntos e nunca tinham passado tanto tempo separados. Era normal sentir falta dele dessa forma, certo?

Muito embora, é claro, jamais fosse pronunciar aquilo em voz alta. O ego do loiro já era inflamado de mais para o próprio gosto e não havia a menor necessidade de dar a ele mais uma razão para ser tão convencido.

- Não seja idiota, Draco. – disse, chamando o barman com um gesto de mão. – Foram só duas semanas.

- Isso não foi uma negativa, _Potty_. – o loiro retrucou, sarcástico, mas Harry se resignou a lançar um sorriso na direção dele antes de voltar-se ao barman e pedir uma vodka.

- Como foi na Índia? – perguntou, recebendo o copo com a bebida.

- O de sempre. – Draco começou, ajeitando-se na cadeira. – Lucius reclamou de tudo, mamãe fez biscoitos de chocolate, tive de ouvir aquela baboseira dos brâmanes sobre o Lord Shiva e a pureza de todas as criaturas e, ah, fui obrigado a conhecer o museu do Gandhi. Você acredita que eles queriam me ensinar a meditar? Justo a mim, de todas as pessoas, francamente.

- Foi divertido, eu suponho. – Harry não conseguiu evitar a risada que veio fácil ao escutar aquilo. Afinal, Draco era a criatura mais arisca que existia no mundo e não conseguiria meditar mesmo depois de tomar uma caixa inteira de lexotan.

- Não ria, seu bastardo! Não tem a menor graça! – ele vociferou, encarando Harry friamente e se inclinando na direção dele para dar um soco em seu ombro direito, fazendo com que Harry parasse de rir no mesmo instante e assumisse um ar indignado.

- Ai! Isso doeu!

- Era essa a intenção, Testa Rachada! – o loiro disse com sarcasmo, o que fez Harry revirar os olhos enquanto esfregava o ombro lesionado.

- Você acabou de voltar e já estamos brigando.

- É saudade, Potter. E tudo o que nós precisamos é transar loucamente para descarregar essa tensão. – ele disse, aumentando o tom de voz de propósito e, para a infelicidade de Harry, o barman ouviu aquele comentário infame e começou a olhar com algum espanto para os dois, deixando algumas taças caírem e quebrarem pelo chão.

Harry ficou rubro, seus olhos tão arregalados que quase saltaram do rosto, ao passo em que Draco simplesmente se reclinou na cadeira, um sorriso irônico dançando em seus lábios. Não era a primeira vez que o loiro fazia brincadeiras daquele tipo, na verdade elas eram tão comuns que Harry já estava bem mais que habituado a elas, mas Draco precisava disser essas coisas na frente dos outros? Era constrangedor!

- Draco... – ia reclamar, mas o loiro foi mais rápido e o cortou.

- Eu disse para você não rir de mim, Potter. – e antes que Harry pudesse dizer alguma coisa, continuou. – Agora me conte como passou as duas semanas sem minha ilustre companhia.

Harry deu de ombros, dando um gole na bebida antes de conseguir voltar a falar.

- O de sempre. – Usou as mesmas palavras do loiro, tentando ignorar os olhares de esgueira que recebia do barman e soar o mais indiferente possível. Afinal, dizer que as últimas duas semanas foram horríveis, que ele mal conseguiu se concentrar no trabalho, que as tardes perderam a graça sem a companhia ácida e as brincadeiras irônicas de Draco, que jogar vôlei aos finais de semana sem o loiro no seu time era simplesmente desmotivador e que as festas não eram tão divertidas sem ele por perto não soaria muito gay? Oh, não! O barman já estava muito desconfiado sem tudo aquilo, para quê dar mais motivos, não é mesmo? – Prendemos o maníaco do caso dos Landers.

- Eu sei. Todo mundo sabe, Potter. Foi notificado em tudo que é lugar. – Draco remexia no drink com o canudo enquanto falava, a voz carregada de ironia, o que fez Harry sorrir - O Santo Investigador Potter conseguiu mais uma façanha digna de aplausos! Você não cansa de ser a primeira página dos jornais?

- Bom, veja pelo lado bom: enquanto outro maluco não aparecer por aí arrancando as unhas das pessoas, não vou mais precisar fazer hora extra. Podemos voltar ao ciclismo depois do expediente.

Pedalar era seu hobbie favorito, era a maneira que Harry encontrava para se sentir livre e também era uma forma de ligação entre eles. Foi quando entrou para a equipe mirim de ciclismo de sua cidade, aos onze anos, que conheceu Draco e foi desafeto à primeira vista. Não era raro ver os dois brigando ou se insultando e, uma vez, Draco chegou a tentar fazer com que Harry engolisse o pneu da bicicleta, o que foi um episódio lamentável, por sinal.

Mas a amizade veio quando, na primeira competição interestadual da qual participaram, Draco tombou na lombada e quebrou o braço e Harry teria ganhado a competição se não fosse por isso. Mas ao invés de seguir para a linha de chegada, o moreno deu meia volta e correu até o loiro, mais preocupado com os machucados dele do que com o troféu ou com a vitória.

Daquele dia em diante, Draco parou de importuná-lo e os dois não se desgrudaram mais. Harry demorou a assumir para si mesmo, mas era um maldito masoquista e adora o humor ácido do loiro, adora suas piadas infames e suas provocações infantis. Ter Draco por perto como se sentir vivo, completo, era estar em família, era ter um irmão implicante com quem brigar e depois fazer as pazes comendo sorvete, era ter alguém com quem conversar sobre qualquer amenidade, deitar no jardim de casa e contar estrelas, era poder confessar seus desamores e suas desilusões e se sentir acolhido, preenchido.

E Harry não tinha esse tipo de amizade com mais ninguém. Ninguém além de Draco o fazia se sentir daquela forma e Harry já estava começando a se questionar sobre esses sentimentos, mas a coisa era tão confusa que ele realmente preferia não pensar no assunto e simplesmente pedalar ao lado do amigo.

No entanto, depois que terminaram a faculdade e Harry assumiu a chefia do departamento de investigações, ficou difícil encontrar um tempo para se dedicar ao ciclismo com Draco, mas sempre que encontrava uma folga no trabalho, o moreno se dispunha a isso, muito embora não fosse algo tão comum assim que o investigador chefe tivesse alguma folga.

E era justamente por isso que Harry esperava ver um sorriso enorme no rosto do loiro por saber que poderiam voltar a pedalar juntos, mesmo que só por uns tempos. Mas tudo o que recebeu de Draco foi um incômodo silencio, o que lhe pareceu bastante estranho.

- Draco? – Harry chamou quando notou o olhar do outro perdido em meio à multidão, parecendo mortalmente indiferente ao seu comentário. – Você parece distante.

Draco o olhou com uma expressão indecifrável e manteve o silêncio por alguns instantes, os olhos cinza não brilhavam como era de costume e Harry soube naquele instante que havia alguma coisa errada.

- Eu conheci uma garota. – ele disse, desviando o olhar novamente e virando o resto da bebida de um só gole.

- Oh... – Harry piscou algumas vezes, confuso. O que tinha de mais em conhecer uma garota? Aquilo não deveria ser algo bom? Então por que Draco estava daquela forma? – E o que aconteceu? Espere, deixe-me adivinhar: você a seduziu, passaram a noite juntos, você fez todas as juras de amor possíveis, mas depois fugiu dela pela manhã e agora está se sentindo mal com isso?

- Quase isso.

- Quase?

O loiro girou na cadeira, ficando de frente para Harry e descruzando as pernas, tão sério que chegava a assustar.

- _Harry_... – ele disse baixinho, chamando pelo primeiro nome, o que só podia ser um mau sinal. Inclinou-se para frente e apoiou os braços nas coxas, assumindo uma expressão dolorosa, como se estivesse prestes a revelar algo muito difícil. – Preciso te contar uma coisa. Eu...

Mas nesse momento, duas mãos delicadas cobriram os olhos de Draco e uma cabeleira escura apareceu ao lado da cabeça do loiro.

Harry levou alguns segundos para entender o que estava acontecendo, mas quando finalmente a cena que tinha diante de si fez sentido, ele não precisava mais de qualquer explicação, não precisava do sorrisinho que surgiu nos lábios de Draco, da forma empolgada como ele se virou para a mulher elegante que o segurava pelos ombros e também não precisava mais do beijo ardente que eles trocaram para saber a verdade que veio a seguir, quando Draco pareceu finalmente lembrar-se da presença dele e voltou a encará-lo, os braços passando pela cintura daquela mulher.

- Potter, esta é Pansy Parkinson. – ele disse e o sorriso que trazia nos lábios era tão grande que mal cabia em seu rosto fino – E nós estamos noivos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aviso 01**: Ninguém quer ser meu beta, mimimi. Por tanto tenham piedade se encontrarem algum erro.

**Aviso 02**: Vocês sabem, é tudo da tia Jota Ká. Estou apenas brincando com eles. Se fosse meu, Harry Potter seria muito mais colorido.

**Aviso 03**: Obrigada a todos que deixaram review e a todos que estão acompanhando, eu já disse que adoro vocês? Se eu deixei de responder algum comentário, sorry. Ainda está sendo uma experiência nova usar a ferramenta de PM.

**Aviso 04**: **Anne Marie Le Clair**, você me pediu para ser mais descritiva. Bom, eu juro que tentei, sahsaushsausa Espero que você goste. **Felisbela**, não deu para te responder por PM, então vai ser por aqui mesmo: sim, ainda é só o começo, mas não se preocupe que todas as perguntas serão respondidas! E não vai ser uma long, vai ter uns sete, oito capítulos, no máximo. E sobre a outra fic, _Como se Livrar de um Bruxo Apaixonado_, eu vou continuar sim! HASUSHSUSA Não sei quando, mas eu vou. Tenho a história toda na cabeça, o problema é que ela é muito grande e loooonga! Mas eu vou continuar! Obrigada pelos comentários!

oOoOo

**Don't Let it Go**

_Tudo entre nós era áspero_

_Mas mesmo nesses momentos_

_Eu já sabia que estava perdido_

_Você me faz ver estrelas_

...

Harry queria ter dito alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, mas as palavras simplesmente não saiam. Ao invés disso, resignou-se a piscar várias vezes, tão incrédulo como estaria se estivesse vendo o próprio Lucius Malfoy em uma mini saia e salto agulha, rebolando numa esquina suspeita – o que, aliás, era uma imagem muito medonha para se pensar numa hora como aquela.

Draco o encarava em tom de expectativa, assim como a mulher ao seu lado e, por um momento, Harry sentiu as mãos suando e a garganta secando de repente, o que o fez levar o copo de uísque à boca com tanta urgência que algumas gotas escorregaram pelos cantos dos lábios, mas ele estava pouco se importando se aquilo iria parecer indelicado. Tudo o que queria era apagar aquele incêndio infernal que tinha começado em seu estômago e lhe subia esôfago a fora, como se a informação que Draco acabara de lhe dar não fosse algo digerível.

Era uma piada! Tinha de se ser uma piada. Draco não _podia_ casar. Principalmente com _aquela_ mulher estranha que tinha aqueles olhos tão grandes e curiosos, negros como a noite que se estendia lá fora e que, agora, analisavam Harry de cima a baixo, divertidos, como se considerassem que parte de seu corpo era mais light para ser arrancada e servida com uma salada verde.

- Oi, _Harry_! – ela disse, quebrando o estranho silêncio que se formou entre eles e se aproximando do moreno, mal conseguindo conter a excitação em sua voz. – Posso te chamar de Harry, não é? Estou tão feliz de poder te conhecer, o Draquinho falou de você a viagem toda!

- Pansy!

Draco a repreendeu imediatamente, naquele tom que sempre usava quando ficava nervoso e Harry quase conseguiu sorrir ao vê-lo corar ligeiramente, mas a mulher apenas deu de ombros, dando pouca importância ao constrangimento do loiro, e estendeu a mão para Harry que, por reflexo, retribuiu o gesto.

- Ah, ele falou? – conseguiu perguntar, meio irônico, sem tirar os olhos de Draco e sentindo-se fuzilado pelas orbes cinza.

- Acho tão fofo essa coisa do meu amorzinho ter um melhor amigo. – Ela continuou falando, ignorando a pergunta de Harry e adicionando uma terceira mão ao cumprimento, parecendo tão emocionada que poderia chorar a qualquer momento. – Quer dizer, no começo eu achei meio gay, sabe, essa coisa toda de amizade eterna que vocês têm um com o outro, mas pelo jeito que ele falava de você dava para perceber que era realmente importante para ele. Então, se é importante para o meu amor, é importante para mim também! Não se preocupe, Harry, eu não vou roubar o Draquinho de você! Aliás, você não acha fantástico ser o padrinho do nosso casamento?

- Padrinho? – Harry mal conseguia acompanhar a tempestade de informações que a morena despejava encima dele, ocupado que estava em achar um modo de libertar sua mão daquele aperto incômodo e fazer Pansy se calar de alguma forma. Céus, o que Draco tinha visto naquela garota? Ela parecia uma goma de mascar mastigada que gruda na sola do seu sapato e não quer mais sair!

- É, Harry! Não é o máximo? – ela disse, agitando a mão dele acima e abaixo antes de finalmente soltá-la. – Por mim, eu teria casado na Índia mesmo, mas o Draquinho disse que se você não estivesse presente, não ia ter casamento nenhum! Ele não é uma gracinha?

- Pansy! – Draco passou as mãos pelos ombros dela e visivelmente evitava olhar Harry nos olhos, sua voz revelando que sua pouca paciência já estava prestes a acabar. – _Querida_, por que você não vai dar um retoque nesse batom? Está meio borrado depois do nosso beijo. – E passou os dedos pelos lábios carnudos da morena, fato que fez o estômago de Harry revirar sem que ele pudesse entender bem o porquê.

- Oh, mesmo? Oh, céus! – Pansy levou as mãos aos lábios, seu rosto assumindo uma súbita expressão de seriedade e surpresa. – Com licença, eu volto em um minuto, _Harrysinho_!

Ela saiu apressada, sumindo no meio da multidão com uma rapidez surpreendente. Harry olhou para Draco enquanto o loiro soltava um suspiro cansado e se inclinava sobre o balcão, pedindo com um gesto de mão para que barman enchesse seu copo com o drink esquisito novamente. Ele tinha uma expressão um tanto consternada, fato que não passou despercebido a Harry, assim como fato de que ele ainda evitava encarar os olhos verdes, que o analisavam com profundo interesse e, por longos segundos, foi tudo o que o moreno fez: apenas olhar para ele, sem ainda conseguir acreditar no que estava acontecendo e sem ainda entender porque isso o incomodava tanto.

Uma música lenta começou a tocar pelo ambiente e Harry apenas soltou um longo suspiro antes de voltar a sentar ao lado do loiro, sem saber exatamente o que dizer sobre tudo aquilo. Seu copo de uísque ainda estava pela metade e aquele era definitivamente o momento de fazê-lo descer garganta adentro de um só gole, talvez assim pudesse clarear um pouco suas idéias. Sentiu o líquido descer ardendo em seu esôfago e fechou os olhos por alguns momentos, apertando as pálpebras e resistindo ao ímpeto de cuspir tudo fora.

Esperou o ardor passar para abrir os olhos novamente, começando a sentir o efeito do álcool em suas veias, seu sangue pulsando quente e seu cérebro trabalhando com alguma lentidão.

- Eu ainda estou confuso. – Disse, por fim, largando o copo de qualquer jeito sob o balcão, virando o rosto para olhar Draco remexendo a bebida com um canudo.

O loiro não respondeu logo, ao invés disso olhou diretamente em seus olhos verdes e Harry não pôde deixar de perceber uma expressão de culpa em seu rosto _quase _inexpressivo. Por alguns instantes ficaram se encarando, o verde analisando o cinza em busca de alguma explicação para tudo aquilo. Afinal, já era confuso Draco voltar assim de viagem e anunciar que estava noivo, mas era ainda mais confuso ver o loiro com aquele peso no olhar, quase como se estivesse suplicando alguma coisa, mas Harry simplesmente não conseguia entender o que era.

- Gostaria de ter explicado antes. – ele disse e voltou a encarar sua bebida, levando o canudo aos lábios e sugando com rapidez o líquido arroxeado.

- Seus pais obrigaram você?

- Por Deus, não. – Draco parou de beber para responder aquilo, mas não tinha tirado o canudo da boca, o que fez com que sua voz saísse estranha. – Eles nem ao menos queriam aceitar.

- Então, por quê? – Harry perguntou de modo manso, vendo o loiro virar o rosto para encará-lo de novo e já estava abrindo a boca para retrucar, mas Harry se adiantou. – Não me diga que está apaixonado por ela! Vocês só se conhecem há duas semanas, Draco.

- Eu... Eu gosto dela.

Certo, aquela seria uma boa resposta, muito embora não justificasse um casamento. Quantas pessoas se casam por "gostar" de outras? Soava ridículo. Mas não era como se aquilo não fosse algo que Draco faria, afinal ele também tinha os seus momentos de impulsividade. Bom, se ao menos o loiro parecesse _seguro_ do que dizia...

- Mas isso é loucura, Draco! – Harry não pôde conter a leve entonação de desespero em sua voz, inclinando-se na direção do amigo para se fazer ouvir de perto, vendo o loiro girar a cabeça e fugir do seu olhar acusatório, revirando os olhos no processo. – Você não pode simplesmente...

- Potter! – ele cortou friamente, ainda sem encará-lo, arrastando as palavras para entoar que sua paciência chegara ao limite e que, se Harry tivesse algum juízo, era hora de parar. – Dá pra ser meu amigo e me apoiar? Eu vou _casar_, merda! Isso já está decidido e eu estou pouco me importando para a porcaria da sua opinião, mas você poderia pelo menos ficar feliz por mim!

Sim, ele deveria estar feliz. Mas não estava. Não poderia estar, vendo Draco tão tenso daquela forma e sentindo todos aqueles sentimentos confusos aflorarem subitamente, junto à sensação de que estava prestes a perder algo muito importante.

Estava prestes a _perdê-lo_.

_Não_, definitivamente. Aquele não era um bom momento para se sentir confuso em relação aos seus sentimentos por Malfoy. Balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos e entrelaçou as mãos, apertando os dedos até que fosse possível ver cada um de seus nós sob a pele morena. Respirou fundo algumas vezes antes de conseguir falar, derrotado.

- Tudo bem, Draco. – Porque conhecia Malfoy o suficiente para saber que, naquele momento, não conseguiria arrancar nada dele, nem tão pouco conseguiria fazê-lo mudar de idéia. Se é que ele realmente iria mudar de idéia... Mas aquele não era o momento para pensar nisso. – Se é isso o que você quer... Eu fico feliz por você. De verdade.

Não era bem _verdade_, mas o que ele poderia dizer?

- Ótimo! – o loiro ainda parecia aborrecido quando terminou de beber o drink arroxeado. – O casamento vai ser no final do mês. Você vai ser meu padrinho, Potter. Não aceito um _não_ como resposta.

Harry não disse mais nada, muito embora a sua vontade fosse a de negar aquele convite e protestar contra aquela decisão insensata, mas antes mesmo que pudesse ceder ao seu lado impulsivo e continuar contestando aquela situação, um gritinho afetado se fez ouvir em suas costas.

- Voltei, amor!

Parkinson agarrou os ombros de Draco e o loiro sorriu ao ser virado na direção da mulher para mais um beijo de tirar o fôlego e, nesse momento, o estômago de Harry revirou e sua garganta ficou estranhamente seca. Quem sabe já era hora de pedir mais um copo de uísque. Mas o fato é que, Harry não pôde deixar de perceber, Draco parecia _realmente_ gostar da garota, ou do contrário não teria um sorriso tão sincero quando ela estava por perto.

E mesmo que Harry não conseguisse entender bem o porquê, constatar isso só lhe fazia sentir pior.

oOoOo

Pansy Parkinson não era necessariamente o que se podia classificar como uma _dama_.

Nas horas que se seguiram, a garota lhe fez uma série de comentários indiscretos – do tipo "Draco me contou que uma ruiva sardenta te deu um pé na bunda, Harry. Coitadinho, você já se sente melhor?", "O que é essa cicatriz na sua testa? Te dá um ar tão sexy!", "Harry, Harry, essa blusa azul marinho não combina com você, querido, está parecendo um viadinho." – e bebeu um pouco de praticamente todos os drinques disponíveis no Três Vassouras, somente para depois sair correndo para a pista de dança e se requebrar como se estivesse enfartando e, mais tarde, vomitar encima de um casal que se agarrava no meio do salão.

Draco a levou para casa logo em seguida, tão envergonhado como qualquer um poderia estar naquela situação, mas ele também parecia feliz, de alguma forma, porque sorria divertido enquanto passava os braços pelos ombros dela e sussurrava um "te vejo depois, Potter", sumindo com ela pela multidão.

Harry não demorou a ir embora também, mas não foi para casa. Talvez fosse efeito da bebida ou talvez fosse pelos últimos acontecimentos da noite, mas tinha um nó tão grande em sua garganta que lhe surpreendia o fato de ainda conseguir respirar.

Precisava conversar com alguém, precisava contar o que sentia e precisava que lhe explicassem o que diabos estava acontecendo com ele. Precisava de algum conforto para aquela inquietude.

Mas eram quase duas horas da manhã! Rony já deveria estar dormindo e dormia feito uma pedra, o desgraçado. Sirius não estava na cidade naquela noite e Luna devia estar em alguma boate qualquer com Neville e Simas e o celular dos três estava fora de área ou desligado. Dino ainda deveria estar no hospital fazendo plantão e Blaise certamente lhe daria um belo soco se ousasse arrancá-lo de seu sono àquela hora da madrugada.

E era exatamente por isso que, quando menos deu por si, estava parando à porta do apartamento de Hermione, o punho fechado batendo incansavelmente contra a madeira, sem se importar muito com o fato de que o silêncio da madrugada fazia com que o barulho parecesse maior do que realmente era.

Não demorou muito para que a porta fosse aberta e uma Hermione com olheiras e uma expressão de espanto aparecesse do outro lado.

- Harry? O que faz aqui há essa hora?

- Eu posso entrar? – ele perguntou e havia tanta urgência em sua voz que Hermione não tardou em se afastar e abrir espaço para que ele passasse pela porta.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você está bem? – Harry a ouviu fechar a porta e sua voz exalava preocupação, o que só podia significar que ele deveria estar num estado deplorável.

- Draco voltou da Índia. – foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer, como se isso explicasse tudo.

Hermione sorriu, nervosa.

- Disso eu já sabia, Harry. Você não falou de outra coisa o dia inteiro, mas...

- Ele vai se casar. No final do mês.

- O quê? Mas...

- É, eu sei. E sabe o que é o pior, Mione? – e agora Harry começava a andar de um lado a outro da sala, tão impaciente quanto qualquer melhor amigo preocupado estaria em seu lugar. Quer dizer, qualquer um poderia ficar assim quando seu amigo de infância voltava de viagem noivo de uma desconhecida maluca, certo? – Eu não consigo me conformar! Eu queria, juro! Queria poder estar feliz por ele, mas eu sei que ele não quer isso! Por que ele vai casar com ela? Me diga! Ele me chamou para ser o padrinho e eu não vou conseguir fazer isso, eu...

- Harry, calma! – Hermione o cortou, parecendo confusa e só então ele percebeu que não estava exatamente se fazendo entender, mas era bem assim mesmo que ele se sentia por dentro: tão nervoso que nem ele mesmo conseguia se entender. Respirou fundo e se deixou cair no sofá, os ombros encurvados em sinal de derrota. Hermione sentou numa poltrona, de frente para ele e, mesmo que não estivesse encarando a morena, sabia que os olhos castanhos estavam fazendo uma análise muito freudiana nele. Não era à toa que Hermione era a melhor psicóloga de toda Londres. – Muito bem... – ela voltou a dizer pausadamente, num tom calmo. – Agora, me explique o que aconteceu.

E então Harry contou tudo a ela, desde o momento em que entrara no Três Vassouras até o momento em que se deparou na porta de seu apartamento. Contou que estava confuso, que não entendia como alguém como Draco, que em geral era o maior pegador, podia querer, do nada, se amarrar a uma mulher e ainda por cima uma mulher escandalosa como a Parkinson! Contou que o loiro parecia feliz com ela, mas por alguma razão era bastante óbvio que não queria aquele casamento, contou que estava preocupado com o amigo, que queria poder fazer alguma coisa, que estava desesperado, que não entendia o porquê de tudo aquilo e entendia menos ainda o porquê de se sentir tão enlouquecido com a situação.

Hermione ouviu tudo em silêncio, esperando pacientemente que Harry parasse de falar parecendo analisar cada detalhe com atenção. Quando acabou todo o discurso, o moreno a olhou com apreensão, esperando alguma palavra sensata que pudesse lhe dar as respostas que procurava, mas Hermione ainda ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, pensativa, antes de falar novamente.

- Bom, não é estranho que ele queira se casar.

- Como assim _não é estranho_, Hermione? Estamos falando do Draco! – Harry protestou, irritado, mas Hermione abriu um sorriso e continuou.

- Exato! Diga-me, Harry, quantos relacionamentos sérios o Malfoy já teve?

Harry ponderou por alguns instantes antes de responder.

- Apenas um. Com a Astória, na faculdade, acho. E não durou nem um mês.

- Viu só? – ela dizia, como se toda a situação fosse muito óbvia, mas Harry ainda não conseguia relacionar as coisas, então apenas ficou em silêncio e esperou que ela continuasse. – Malfoy teve todas as mulheres que ele quis ter, mas na verdade sempre esteve sozinho porque nenhuma pertencia a ele realmente. Ele teve a diversão, mas não teve carinho de verdade. Sabia que as pessoas mais carentes, em geral, são aquelas que mais se envolvem em relacionamentos de uma noite? Talvez o Malfoy tenha se cansado de estar sozinho. Então, não. Não é estranho que ele queira se casar e formar uma família para fugir desse sentimento de que não pertence a ninguém. E se ele estava estranho enquanto tentava te contar tudo isso é porque talvez tenha ficado com medo da sua reação. Você sabe que é importante para ele, Harry. A sua opinião iria pesar muito e, talvez, tudo o que ele queria fosse o seu apoio.

Por mais que a idéia soasse ridícula, Harry sabia que Hermione estava certa e toda aquela teoria fazia sentido. Não foi apenas uma vez, mas várias, que encontrou Draco se sentindo infeliz depois de algumas noites de farra e sexo sem compromisso, como se fazer aquilo abrisse um buraco no peito dele. Nessas ocasiões, o próprio Harry lhe aconselhava a arrumar uma garota e ter um relacionamento sério, mas apenas alguns dias depois, o loiro já estava correndo atrás do primeiro rabo de saia que encontrava e sua vida boêmia e vazia seguia sem interseções.

No entanto, unir as palavras Draco e casamento na mesma frase ainda lhe parecia tão... Irreal. Talvez só estivesse assustado com súbita velocidade dos acontecimentos. Talvez estivesse com medo de perder seu melhor amigo para uma garota qualquer. Talvez só estivesse exageradamente preocupado com a felicidade do loiro, mas nenhum desses "talvez" lhe parecia perto do verdadeiro motivo de tanta agonia.

Por que não estava feliz por Draco? Por que se importava tanto? Aquilo era o melhor para ele, não era? Parkinson era meio maluca, mas ainda assim parecia gostar muito dele e tinha tudo para fazê-lo feliz. Por que, então, Harry se sentia tão inquieto com tudo aquilo?

Como se estivesse lendo seus pensamentos, Hermione soltou uma risadinha irônica, chamando a atenção do moreno.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou, meio confuso.

- Está com ciúmes dele. – ela respondeu, erguendo as sobrancelhas e Harry quase pulou do sofá quando ouviu aquilo.

- O quê? Não... Não estou!

- Está sim.

- Hermione...

- Ah, por favor, Harry. – Ela revirou os olhos, seu rosto assumindo um ar mais sério. – Não fique agindo como se eu já não soubesse.

Harry ficou estático por alguns momentos, analisando o comentário da amiga. O que ela poderia saber? Não tinha nada que ela pudesse saber. Não havia _nada _para saber. Certo? Não era nada, ele tentava se convencer.

- Não sei do que você está falando. – disse, por fim, levantando do sofá com alguma pressa e ajeitando o casaco sobre o corpo. – Preciso ir. Desculpe te incomodar tão tarde, eu não...

- Não pode fugir disso para sempre, Harry. – ela o interrompeu, levantando da poltrona e ficando de frente para ele. Harry sempre achou estranho que ela tivesse quase a mesma altura que ele e pudesse olhar diretamente em seus olhos, tão perto, como se pudesse ler a sua alma e descobrir todos os seus segredos. – Se fizer isso, você vai perdê-lo. Sabe disso, não sabe?

Ele sabia, mas não queria aceitar. Não _podia_ aceitar. Não ainda. Ele estava tentando encontrar respostas, mas não imaginava que Hermione pudesse ser tão direta, muito menos que ela pudesse trazer certos sentimentos à tona. Malditos psicólogos que sabem tudo!

Harry suspirou, cansado. Não tinha mais qualquer sustentação para continuar se martirizando daquela forma. Por hora, estava cansado de mais para qualquer coisa, para contestar Hermione ou para lutar contra si mesmo. Precisava ir para casa e dormir um pouco. Teria condições de pensar melhor depois disso.

- Boa noite, Hermione. – disse, por fim, dando as costas para ela sem esperar por uma resposta.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter é da JK. Essa história não tem fins lucrativos.

**Don't let it go**

Parte III

Harry acordou meio atordoado quando o telefone começou a tocar insistente, mas sua cabeça latejava tanto e seu corpo reclamava cansado, sedento de mais algumas horas de sono, que ele se limitou a resmungar alguns impropérios antes de se enfiar de cara no travesseiro e tentar voltar a dormir.

Mas seja lá quem fosse o filho da puta do outro lado da linha, não parecia que iria desistir tão facilmente e o telefone continuou tocando, tocando, tocando, tocando... Até que Harry finalmente desistiu de ignorar e estendeu a mão para o criado mudo, pegando o aparelho e lançando uma olhada ao visor para constatar, mesmo com a visão embaçada pela ausência dos óculos, que a ligação era confidencial e que eram apenas seis horas e sete minutos da manhã.

- Muhm? –murmurou ao atender, rolando pela cama e voltando a fechar os olhos.

- Ressaca, Potter? – as palavras arrastadas do outro lado da linha não deixam margem para dúvida sobre quem era o maldito que ousava arrancá-lo de seu maravilhoso sono.

- Draco... – disse lentamente, quase não resistindo a tentação de deixar o loiro falando sozinho e voltar a dormir. Mas sabia que se fizesse isso, minutos mais tarde, o loiro chegaria a seu apartamento e lhe jogaria um copo de água no rosto. Ele já tinha feito isso outras vezes, o filho da mãe. – São seis horas da manhã de um domingo!

- Hora de donzelas acordarem. Ou será que você está esperando que eu vá aí te dar um beijo, Bela Adormecida? – Harry sentiu o coração palpitar mediante a idéia, o que era estranho, já que Draco sempre fazia brincadeiras daquele tipo e ele nunca se sentia assim, _diferente_ com isso, mas antes que ele pudesse responder qualquer coisa, o loiro continuou – Esteja pronto às 10:00. Vou passar aí e te buscar.

Ele levou alguns segundos até que conseguiu assimilar o que Draco tinha dito, mas logo voltou a rolar na cama preguiçosamente, não muito contente com a idéia de ter que levantar. Poderia muito bem passar o dia todo ali, deitado, se não houvesse um Malfoy para atormentá-lo. Sua cabeça ainda doía, mas sabia que doeria ainda mais se tivesse de ouvir o loiro insistir com ele, caso negasse.

- E aonde vamos? – perguntou por fim, derrotado, aceitando o fato de seu melhor amigo ser um bastardo que nunca aceitava um _não_ como resposta.

- Experimentar as roupas do casamento, é claro. Lembre-se: 10:00 hrs, Potter.

E desligou, sem dar qualquer chance de Harry retrucar ou negar.

oOoOo

Pontualidade sempre foi uma das características mais irritantes de Draco e Harry realmente detestava isso. Ás dez em ponto, lá estava o Mustang prata estacionando em frente ao número doze de Grimmauld Place, buzinando insistentemente, ignorando que Harry já estava de pé na calçada, bem visível, o que fez o moreno revirar os olhos e sorrir.

Foi se aproximando do carro enquanto via os vidros sumindo e deixando aparecer a cabeleira loira, contrastando com os óculos escuros que Draco estava usando, mas que combinava perfeitamente com aquele sorrisinho no canto dos lábios dele e com as sobrancelhas erguidas em descrença.

- Você sendo pontual? – alfinetou irônico quando Harry já estava perto o bastante para ouvi-lo. – A que entidade eu devo agradecer?

Harry ignorou a provocação do outro, atento ao fato de que o banco do outro lado do carro estava vazio, o que lhe pareceu estranho, dada as circunstâncias.

- Onde está Parkinson? – perguntou enquanto dava a volta no carro e entrava pela porta do passageiro, constatando que a morena também não estava nos bancos traseiros e mal conseguindo conter o alívio pela ausência dela. Ótimo, pensou. Teria Draco só para si naquela manha. Mas quando percebeu o absurdo que estava pensando, sentiu vontade de se dar uma tapa e espantar aqueles pensamentos. Não podia pensar em Draco daquela forma possessiva, afinal o homem não lhe pertencia! Não era como se pudessem ser um casal, afinal.

- Com o Blaise. – Draco engatou a marcha e o carro disparou pela pista com velocidade, o que faz com que Harry puxasse o cinto para se sentir mais seguro – Ele vai fazer a gentileza de levá-la para conhecer a cidade.

- Meu Deus! – comentou realmente surpreso, imaginando que tipo de chantagens sórdidas Draco deveria ter usado para convencer o sempre tão sério Zabine a concordar em levar uma garota como Pansy Parkinson para sair por aí num domingo de manha e imaginando a cara do negro ao receber aquela incumbência tão adorável – Com que tipo de coisa você o ameaçou?

- O que quer dizer com isso, Potter? Que a minha noiva é um estorvo? – e apesar das palavras duras, Draco sorria sem encará-lo, atento ao trânsito.

- Não foi o que eu quis dizer. Ela é um _doce_. – Harry enfatizou bem a palavra, tentando soar o mais irônico que conseguia e falhando miseravelmente na tentativa. Ele sempre se saia um desastre tentando ser sarcástico. – Só acho que o Blaise não parece o tipo que aceita ser o guia turístico de ninguém.

- Não se preocupe, eu tenho o Zabine na palma da minha mão.

Harry imaginava que sim, afinal era um Malfoy, conhecidos pelo poder de persuasão no mundo dos negócios, além da fama de chantagistas e manipuladores, características que Harry via muito bem em Draco e realmente adorava que o amigo fosse assim. Passaram alguns instantes em silêncio até que o moreno teve coragem de perguntar aquilo que estava preso em sua garganta.

- E então? – disse, apesar de saber que não tinha sido muito claro, mas era óbvio que Draco sabia do que se tratava.

- E então o quê? – o loiro o encarou sorrateiramente, mas logo voltou sua atenção para o trânsito, parecendo pouco à vontade.

- Não tem nada para me dizer?

- Se quer perguntar alguma coisa, pergunte de uma vez.

Harry deixou escapar um falso sorriso mediante o gesto amuado que Draco fez ao ser questionado daquela forma. Era quase fofa a forma como ele se encolhia e erguia a sobrancelha, tentando parecer frio para disfarçar o desconforto. Mas então percebeu o que tinha pensado e quase se estapeou mentalmente por isso. Draco era seu amigo, não tinha nada que parecer _fofo_.

- É só que eu ainda não entendi muito bem essa história de casamento às pressas. – disse com cuidado, escolhendo bem as palavras para não assustar o loiro.

- Eu já disse que gosto dela. – ele disse simplesmente, como se explicasse tudo.

- Ainda assim é estranho, vindo de você.

- Estou cansado de viver sozinho.

- E se jogar nos braços da primeira que apareceu foi sua melhor opção.

Draco parecia tenso, o que fez com que Harry mordesse a língua e se arrependesse por ter dito aquilo. Não foi muito gentil da sua parte, de qualquer forma, fazer aquela insinuação e, conhecendo Draco como conhecia, sabia que não receberia boas palavras em resposta. Mas o loiro simplesmente parou o carro no sinal vermelho e, ainda sem olhar para ele, soltou devagar.

- Eu sei que ela é muito esquisita e exagerada. – Harry o analisava sem deixar escapar nenhum sinal e não pôde evitar se sentir ressentido quando percebeu que os olhos de Draco brilhavam ao falar da garota. – Mas ela é muito... _Amiga_. – e antes que Harry tivesse tempo para se ressentir ainda mais com esse comentário, continuou. – Nos conhecemos numa festa, em Mumbai. Ela não faz o meu tipo, eu sei, mas ela é engraçada.

- E por isso você vai casar com ela? – foi o que Harry perguntou, tentando disfarçar seu desconforto com o assunto, meio ofendido pelo fato de Draco considerar alguém como Parkinson sua amiga. _Eles_ eram amigos, se o que Draco queria era uma amizade, ele já tinha a de Harry e certamente não precisava se sentir carente quanto a isso, mas então, percebendo o que estava pensando, mais uma vez tentou espantar aqueles sentimentos egoístas. Oh, Deus, talvez Hermione tivesse mesmo razão e talvez Harry estivesse mesmo com ciúmes do Malfoy. Mas ciúmes da amizade, e não de outras coisas. Não mesmo.

O sinal piscava verde e Draco deu a partida no carro, ganhando alguma velocidade antes de responder, mal suspeitando de que estava matando Harry pela expectativa, mas o moreno estivesse disfarçando a situação, brincando com alguns panfletos antigos das corporações Malfoy que estavam sob o porta-luvas.

- Ela é muito carinhosa... – Draco disse, por fim, o que fez com que Harry o olhasse suplicante.

- Isso qualquer um pode notar, mas...

- Foi a primeira mulher que conversou de verdade comigo. – o loiro continuou, ignorando o que Harry dizia. – Sinto que posso contar qualquer coisa para ela, sem medo. Ela é um porto seguro. E gosta de mim. Quem se importa se é uma bêbada escandalosa? Eu também gosto dela e estamos bem juntos.

O coração de Harry parecia estar sendo apertado por mãos invisíveis à medida que Draco parecia tão relaxado e emotivo falando sobre sua _noiva_. Harry o conhecia há anos e nunca o vira desse jeito por mais ninguém, o que o fez concluir que Parkinson deveria ser realmente especial para ele, de algum modo que as outras pessoas não eram capazes de entender.

Era uma causa perdida, Harry pensou, sem conseguir evitar se sentir desolado. Draco gostava da garota e isso era tudo o que importava, só esperava que Parkinson pudesse realmente fazê-lo feliz. Mas ainda assim, algo parecia muito errado naquela história e Harry não fazia a mínima idéia do que pudesse ser. No entanto, não insistiria mais. Se Draco queria uma _amiga_, então tudo bem. Harry só queria que ele fosse feliz. De verdade.

Suspirou, resignado.

- Tudo bem, Draco. – disse, desviando o olhar para suas mãos, procurando não parecer tão triste como realmente estava e sem nem ao menos entender o porquê disso. – Eu só espero que você esteja fazendo a coisa certa.

- Eu também. – Draco não demorou a responder, mas o sorriso que trazia no rosto deixava claro que ele parecia achar a situação toda muito divertida. – Lucius quis morrer quando a conheceu. Só de ver a cara dele já fez tudo isso valer a pena.

E então Harry se permitiu sorrir também, mais relaxado. Imaginar Lucius Malfoy conhecendo sua futura nora parecia realmente hilário, levando em conta que o patriarca da família Malfoy jamais teria imaginado que seu único e precioso filho pudesse se dar ao descaso de escolher uma noiva tão, ahn... Pouco adequada para uma família tradicional inglesa.

- Eu posso imaginar a cara que ele fez. – Harry disse, estendendo a mão para ligar o rádio e dando de cara com uma música qualquer de Imagine Dragons.

Ele não conhecia a banda tanto assim, mas gostava do estilo dos caras e, além disso, eles viraram febre e estavam tocando em tudo que era lugar. Harry se reclinou no banco, cruzando os braços na frente do corpo e fechando os olhos para tentar relaxar ao ritmo da música, mas logo a voz arrastada de Draco se vez ouvir, sarcástica.

- Essa música é um lixo, Potter.

E simplesmente mudou a freqüência do rádio, aumentando o som ao perceber que era AC DC que tocava dessa vez. Harry abriu os olhos e não conseguiu evitar sorrir ao ver Draco se remexendo no ritmo metálico de Back in Black como um bad boy malcriado, o que não combinava em nada com a postura quese sempre sóbria do herdeiro Malfoy, que arqueou as sobrancelhas ao perceber o olhar do moreno sobre si, como se o desafiasse a contestar seu comportamento, o que fez com que o sorriso de Harry crescesse ainda mais.

Harry decidiu aceitar o desafio. Sem pensar muito, estendeu uma mão e mudou a freqüência, seus olhos verdes não desviaram um único momento das orbes cinzentas, que se arregalaram levemente em surpresa pela ousadia do moreno. Imagine Dragons tocava mais uma vez e Draco lançou um sorriso de lado, atento ao trânsito, mas logo que pôde, tornou a mudar a música, ao que Harry retrucou voltando à antiga freqüência. Repetiram esse ato pelo menos umas três vezes, sorrindo como quando eram crianças e brincavam de trapacear no ciclismo, sem nunca se importar realmente com quem venceria aquela batalha, afinal era uma simples brincadeira entre amigos e eles estavam bem assim.

Até que as mãos se tocaram e os olhares se encontraram e o momento, que era mágico, parou no tempo e só restou a cor cinza dos olhos dele e o toque aveludado daquelas mãos. Harry nunca tinha reparado em como as mãos de Draco eram macias e finas, quase delicadas como as mãos de uma garota. Suas mãos, ao contrário, eram ásperas e rudes, grossas e calejadas.

O verde no cinza fazia seu coração disparar sem qualquer motivo aparente, o que tornava o contato ainda mais perturbador quando, por um ínfimo segundo, Draco fechou a palma e segurou sua mão entre a sua, o sorriso sumindo de seus rostos à medida que os olhares se buscavam com mais urgência e a música tematizava o momento e fazia as emoções de Harry ficar cada vez mais confusas, cada vez mais envolvido com os tons de cinza e com a suavidade do toque em sua mão e a música não parava...

_I don't ever want to let you down_

_I don't ever want to leave this town_

'_Cause after all_

_This city never sleeps at night…_

Mas então acabou mais rápido do que Harry gostaria que tivesse sido. Draco conseguiu dar um meio sorriso, quase sem graça, desviando o olhar para o trânsito e soltando a mão de Harry, que ainda permanecia hipnotizado com a situação.

- Tudo bem. – o loiro disse com naturalidade, apesar da estranheza do momento, fazendo com que Harry conseguisse despertar de seus devaneios, piscando várias vezes antes de sentar rigidamente no banco, tentando entender o que foi exatamente que tinha acontecido ali. – Você venceu, escute a droga dessa música. Mas não se acostume com isso, Potter. Você sabe que eu não sou de ceder.

Levou algum tempo até que Harry conseguisse conter as batidas de seu coração, tempo suficiente para que o silêncio se tornasse incomodo e a situação ficasse cada vez mais estranha e confusa. Quer dizer, o que tinha sido tudo aquilo? O que era aquele brilho ardente dos olhos de Draco enquanto se encaravam? O que tinha sido aquele toque tão intenso em sua mão? E aquele aperto em seu peito, a secura em sua boca, o bolo em sua garganta? Deus, quanto mais pensava, mais confuso ficava e mais estranho tudo aquilo parecia.

- Podíamos pedalar mais tarde. – Draco disse de repente, o que o assustou, tão envolvido que estava em seus próprios pensamentos.

- Ah... Claro. – respondeu rápido, tentando soar relaxado, o que de fato não estava. Nem um pouco, mas sentiu-se um pouco mais animado com o convite, afinal fazia algum tempo que eles não pedalavam juntos.

- Pansy vai adorar sair com você outra vez. – o loiro sorriu ao comentar, o que fez com que o ânimo recém adquirido de Harry evaporasse rapidamente, sentindo-se ofendido. Em todos esses anos que se conheciam, nunca pedalaram com mais ninguém, eram apenas eles e somente eles. Pedalar era algo _deles_. Pansy Parkinson não tinha nada que ir com eles e, sinceramente, doía que Draco estivesse tão envolvido assim com ela a ponto de incluí-la nessa atividade tão intima para ambos. – Eu já mencionei que ela adorou te conhecer?

Infelizmente, Harry não podia dizer a mesma coisa dela. Mas antes que tivesse tempo para pensar alguns impropérios sobre a garota ou que pudesse articular qualquer desculpa para tentar fugir do convite ou mesmo protestar contra a companhia de Pansy, o celular de Harry vibrou no bolso, o que o fez pegar o telefone imediatamente, por hábito. Era seu dia de folga, mas poderia ter acontecido alguma coisa no distrito policial e não era raro que precisassem dele.

Mas não era uma mensagem do trabalho ou coisa do tipo.

"_É melhor você e esse seu amiguinho não demorarem a voltar, Harry, porque eu juro que a qualquer momento vou perder a paciência com essa garota! Blaise_."

oOoOo

**Próximo capítulo:**

- E o que vocês esperam que eu faça? – Harry perguntou, amuado, seus pêlos da nuca se arrepiando mediante a insinuação que os dois homens tinham acabado de fazer. Sirius sorriu de lado, muito sugestivo, e Blaise se resignou a bufar, arqueando as sobrancelhas e cruzando os braços em impaciência, como se a resposta à sua pergunta fosse muito óbvia.

- Roubar o noivo, é claro. – o negro disse.

oOoOo

**Notas**: demorei, é. Mas tenho uma boa desculpa. Eu estive doente. Na verdade, eu tive uma baita crise de pânico e foi horrível, ainda estou super assustada e tudo o mais, por isso vou logo avisando que talvez eu leve algumas semanas para atualizar de novo. Não espera por isso, nem sabia que tinha pânico, mas já estou me tratando e se Deus quiser logo volto ao ritmo normal, mas ainda não dá. Enfim, me desejem melhoras e orem por mim, pessoas de Deus! No mais, capítulo curto e não revisado, espero que tenham gostado, apesar da simplicidade dele. A música que citei ali foi It's Time, do Imagine Dragons, só para avisar. Bjs e até a próxima.


End file.
